


Do The Time, You've Got Nothing To Lose

by RageHappyRoses



Series: A Crew Takes Care Of Their Own [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTAverse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jacklyn is a total badass, M/M, MTF Jack, Murder, Recreational Drug Use, Schizophrenia, Smoking, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, just putting that out there, shes queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Geoff gone Ryan had to leave to take time off and he told himself he wouldn't go back to the crew after what happened. Even with getting he's drawn back to them and things weren't the way he left them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of Get In, "Get Out, Simple As That", I suggest you read that first.

Ryan knew once he left that day what it meant. It meant he'd never see them again. Any of them. No Jack, no Michael, no Gavin... no Ray. He couldn't stick around though, there was a chance that Geoff's connections were coming after him.  He had to seclude himself to a house just outside of Los Santos. No one could know where he was, what he was doing or even if he was alive. Even Ray only knew that every month he'd get a rose in the mail and that was the extent of their contact. Ryan wanted to go back, to be with Ray and forget everything but he couldn't. Not on was he under search for, Geoff's words had echoed I'm his head.

 

' Everything I do is for my crew...' 

 

Ryan couldn't understand it, even after he was dead. After days and weeks and months, he couldn't understand the man that held him under his thumb for so long.

 

' And when I say everything I do, I mean everything... '

 

The gunshot filled his memory, the blood on him, the tears staining his cheeks after so long of keeping them from ever seeing daylight after his wife died. Everything? Did he mean that even his death was for the crew? Ryan couldn't wrap his head around it, he sighed and stepped out onto the porch to light a cigarette and blow smoke from his lips as he leaned on the rail.

 

It had been almost two years since Geoff had died and Ryan had disappeared. He couldn't go back at this point, if he was this unstable and out of it all, he couldn't risk their lives. He let out a puff of smoke as he threw the cigg to the ground and stepped on it to put it out. Sliding his skull mask on, he walked to his motorcycle. He needed to relieve his urge. It was time for him to wash his hands in blood, time for him to become the Vagabond.

 

_________________________________________________

 

 The man screamed, as loud as he could with a rag tied around his mouth. Ryan had no time to bring him back to a secluded place, he had to settle for deep in a back alley. He could feel his smile grow as he watched blood drip down his wrist. The man tried to back away but the Vagabond stepped harshly on his wrist, most likely breaking it if the stranger's screams were anything to go by. He laughed lowly as he leaned down to grab at the man's neck, staring him in the eyes as he pulled the knife from his pocket and slowly drew it across his throat. Ryan watched silently, patiently as the blood spilled from the wound and the man died sputtering and choking on his own blood. Once the man had stopped Ryan dipped his fingers in the blood, bringing it to his nose to smell the fresh kill. He exhaled deeply before standing up.

 

"Shit."

 

Ryan quickly turned around at the voice, aiming his pistol. His eyes widened at the sight of someone he'd never thought he'd see again.

 

"M-Michael?" He said, his head starting to clear. The Lad chuckled and crossed his arms, stepping closer.

 

"That was my kill Ry, well at least I found you, you should probably come back to the apartment with me before the cops come" the younger explained. Ryan didn't want to go with him, he wanted to go back to his quiet house in the middle of nowhere. He sighed and nodded, lowering his gun before following the Lad to his car. The car ride was in silence.

 

Upon entering the apartment Michael walked in first, greetings from all the crew coming quickly. Ryan was stuck in the doorway however. It'd been so long since he'd heard those voices, he heard Ray poke fun at Michael from the other room and smiled. He felt his eyes tear up but quickly stopped before he'd make a scene. He took a deep breath before stepping into the living room to see all three Lads on the couch. Gavin was the first to see him and stand up quickly in shock.

 

"Ryan...you.." He was at a loss for words. Ryan slid the mask off his face and smiled at the Brit. Ray only looked at him before turning back around. Gavin had, at this point, run to Ryan and hugged him tight. "I thought you were bloody dead you idiot!" He said happily. Ryan shook his head and hugged him back tight. He let go and stepped a bit closer to Ray.

 

"Ray...I'm back" he said softly but the younger didn't respond, he wore no emotion on his face. No happiness, no sadness, no anger. Michael put a hand on Ryan's shoulder before shaking his head slightly. It was shortly after Ryan nodded back that a door down the hallway was heard being closed and footsteps padded toward them.

 

"What the hell is Gavin yelling about now?" A woman's voice filled the room. Ryan stepped back in surprise, had they hired someone new? He watched as she padded over to Michael and he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her head. Ryan immediately filled with anger, it wasn't right to see him with her.

 

"You...replaced Lindsay..." Ryan tried not to sound angry but failed. Michael glared at him as if mentioning her was still a sore subject. He failed to see how that was true when he was all over this other woman.

 

"Yeah, I did. I have to move on Ryan, I loved her but I can't let that hold me back" he snapped. The woman grabbed his hand in a soothing manner to try and calm him down. The Gent sighed and shook his head.

 

"So where's Jack? Did he hire her?" He asked, arms crossed. Gavin bit his lips, looking to Michael. Michael only sighed and looked to the woman beside him.

 

"Ryan...I'm Jack...I just uh...I've changed" she explained. Ryan looked her over once more before finally seeing it.

 

"You...weren't...happy before, were you?" He asked cautiously. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her chest protectively. "S-Sorry" he quickly apologized. She held up a hand and shook her head.

 

"It's fine. You've been gone for two years. I didn't expect you to know. My name's Jacklyn now..." She said, a bit of a proud smile on her face as she said her name. Ryan smiled a bit and nodded, looking her over. He couldn't deny that she looked good, really good. Jacklyn then turned to Michael and gave him a coy smirk. "Come to bed soon and I'll help you relax a bit" she said lowly but loud enough for Ryan to hear it. Michael chuckled at her and pressed an kiss to her lips before she sauntered off, swaying her hips. Ryan watched as he looked over her figure again. She really did look good.

 

"Hey, eyes off my fiancée Haywood" Michael snapped. Ryan turned his head back and didn't bother to question when him and Jack-...Jacklyn had gotten engaged. Michael winked to Gavin who rolled his eyes and shook his head before heading off to join Jacklyn. Gavin sighed and hugged Ryan a last time.

 

"Just...be patient with him" he whispered before walking off to his own room. Ryan took a deep breath before sitting next to Ray. Neither of them made eye contact, eyes focused on the news playing on the television but not really listening. Ryan was the first to look over and see the same emotionless face Ray wore.

 

"Say something...please" he pleaded softly. Ray let out a soft sigh before turning to Ryan, his eyes immediately starting to tear up.

 

"You want me to say something? Fuck you." He spat, getting up but Ryan caught his wrist before he could go any further. Ray pulled away from his grip, Ryan looked at him in surprise. Ray had gotten stronger since he left. "Don't. I don't care what your excuse is, I waited for a whole year for you to show up, I stayed up late hoping you'd walk through that fucking door and by year two I just gave because I figured you didn't love me anymore. So you know what? Go fuck yourself James." Ray snapped and walked to his room, slamming the door. Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sitting on the couch and pulling out a cigarette and smoking. As he closed his eyes he felt the couch sink beside him he opened his eyes and jumped back in surprise, grabbing the pistol from his pants and pointing at who sat next to him.

 

"He's not going to forgive you. He's a stubborn fuck if I know anything" he sighed and grabbed Ryan's cigarette from his fingers and slid it between his lips, laying back on the couch. He raised an eyebrow before sighing and holding out a hand. "Jeremy Dooley, I'm the new guy" he said promptly but Ryan didn't shake his hand, he just glared and put the gun away.

 

"You don't know Ray like I do" Ryan muttered, lighting another cigarette. Jeremy scoffed and put out his stolen smoke.

 

"Two years changes a person and unless you've changed from what I've heard then he's not taking your ass back." He chuckled. Ryan ignored his comment but looked him over. The kid reminded him a lot of Ray, he looked like the stoner type too. He was short though, but the cowboy hat made up for the height a bit. He almost asked what he was doing so far from the wild west but decided against humor. Jeremy let out another sigh before getting up. "I guarantee not just Ray has changed. Just be careful what you say. You already pissed off Michael by talking about his ex-wife." Jeremy snapped, his voice low. It sent a slight crawl up Ryan's spine, he figured this kid wasn't one to fuck with. But he was probably right. Two years changes a person and The Vagabond wasn't an exception to that.

 

 


	2. Get Over Yourself

Jacklyn sighed out smoke from the cigarette between her fingers as she sat straddled on top of Michael, the man laying back with his hands behind his head as both their clothes lay on the floor.

 

"Look Michael, he didn't mean it...he hasn't been around for a year" Jacklyn tried to justify Ryan's reaction. Michael rolled his eyes and took the cigg from Jacklyn and brought it to his lips to inhale.

 

"He should know better....I loved her...and I just want to move on" Michael muttered, his eyes tearing up. Jacklyn bit her lip and leaned forward to hold her fiancé's face and bring their lips together.

 

"I know you do...that's why I said I'd help you, we're engaged" she pointed out, causing the man to smile and return the kiss with a quick peck.

 

"You're right...and I love you, Lindsay would be happy for us..." He smiled, tears threatening to fall. Jacklyn chuckled out of sympathy and wiped his eyes gently.

 

"Awww come on, where's the tough Jersey man I proposed to?" She smiled. Michael scoffed and reached over to put out the cigarette before pulling Jacklyn into a kiss, laying down close to her as he placed gentle kisses down the back of her neck.

 

_________________________________________________

 

Ray angrily shoved the next clip into the gun, aiming at the target and barely giving enough time to aim before unloading into it. Jeremy stood back and watched as the paper target took as many bullets as it could.

 

"You're really pissed at him hu?" He spoke up after Ray had set the gun down, picking up another to load and aim it.

 

"He doesn't have the right to just show up like this. Who the hell does he think he is?! Finally we're together then he leaves after all the shit we went through and basically broke my fucking heart and now he wants to glue the damn pieces back together? He can go fuck himself!" Ray snapped, firing the pistol every few words to get his point across. Jeremy flinched at his harshness, crossing his arms and stepping slightly closer to him.

 

"Maybe he was just going through some shit...you did tell me he was schizophrenic" he tried to make a good point but Ray only glared at him. Jeremy sighed and took the pistol from him, putting it down on the counter. "Listen Ray, you gotta let it go. The man was being hunted by Ramsey's men for a whole year it's not like he could've dropped by for tea" he snapped. Ray grabbed the pistol and shoved in his back pocket before pulling out a blunt and lighting it.

 

"Yeah? He's the damn Vagabond. He could've handled it. He was being a pussy" Ray muttered, inhaling the drug. Jeremy scoffed and shook his head.

 

"You're being a dick. Maybe he was right to leave you" Jeremy glared at him, but before he could say anything else, the gun was pointed at his head.

 

"Stay in your place. You're a new recruit and you probably shouldn't be talking like that to a former merc" Ray said threateningly. Jeremy didn't even flinch before walking out without another word.

 

_________________________________________________

 

 Jacklyn sighed quietly, softly closing the bedroom door and lighting another cigarette and inhaling smoke only to blow it out quickly. She scoffed as she looked to Gavin in the kitchen, hunched over a glass of whiskey just like Geoff would've been. She walked over dressed in only Michael's shirt and her underwear.

 

"Late night boss?" She purred, trailing a light hand across his back. Gavin scoffed and shook his head before finishing the glass and pouring more.

 

"Understatement...how's Michael?" He muttered, glancing to the bedroom door before looking at Jacklyn. The woman chuckled as her fingers made their way under the Brit's chin.

 

"Sleeping...for now...I say we have at least two hours" she said, letting her words linger. Gavin smirked as his hands grabbed her waist.

 

"Shall we heist?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear. Jacklyn took another drag from her cigarette before blowing in up at the air.

 

"Sure thing boss, lead the way" Jacklyn chuckled, both of them leaning in for a quick kiss before Gavin took her hand and lead her down to the garage.


End file.
